The Phantom of the Hospital
by chasenwilsonsmistress
Summary: ChaseCameron, then HouseCameron action as I make parallels between our beloved House and the Broadway hit The Phantom of the Opera. Rated T for suggestive happenings.
1. Come to me, angel

**A/N: I know there are at least 6 people out there waiting for me to continue, so I will. Try not to laugh too hard, but when I insert song lyrics from Phantom, I may change words (which will be un-italicized) to make it fit the situation. Disclaimer: I don't own House or The Phantom of the Opera. **

"Hello," said a nervous Allison Cameron. "Are you Dr. House?"

"Yes," said the surly doctor. "Are you my applicant, Dr….uh…Cameron?"

"Yes."

House looked up from the file he had sitting on his desk. He knew this girl was going to be young, but he didn't know how pretty she was going to be. He hesitated a moment before speaking again.

"You're hired," he said.

"What?" she asked. "How can I be hired already? You didn't even ask me anything. You can't possibly know if I'd be right for your team."

"Believe me, anyone who looks like you is right for my team," House told her.

"Dr. House, I don't understand," Cameron said. "Don't you want to hear some of my credentials?"

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great. Have a seat," he instructed.

Listening to this new doctor ramble on about things he didn't care about was the last thing he really wanted to do. If it would make her shut up, though, and keep him away from the clinic, he was alright with it. Besides, it would give him the chance to see exactly what he'd be in for. And he was loving the view. If she had talent to boot, that was great.

_I am your angel of _medicine. _Come to me, Angel of _Medicine.


	2. Come to me, angel continued

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. I was suffering first from writer's block and then from lack of a computer, long story about that. Anyway, here's what I've come up with so far. It has a little Chase/Cameron. After all, Christine was with Raoul at first and, if you haven't guessed, Chase is the Raoul here. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or Phantom. Maybe if I buy another lottery ticket…**

"Do I know you?" said a voice with an amazing accent.

Cameron just looked at the Australian doctor. It was her first official day at the hospital. She wasn't sure how anyone could know her.

"Judging by that look, I'd say, 'no'," the man answered himself.

"Sorry," Cameron said. "It's my first 'real' day here. I just don't know how anyone could know me."

"Oh. You just remind me of someone I knew a long time ago, when I was a kid. But, seeing as we don't have the same accent, I'm guessing it couldn't be you. However, now that I think about it, you're more beautiful than she was."

He winked at her. She blushed and looked down. She was about to ask this guy if he knew where she could find Dr. House when the infamous doctor came limping in.

"Chase!" House cried. "Stop ogling your new co-worker!"

"He wasn't ogling me," Cameron said just a little defensively.

"You were looking down," House said, "You didn't see what I saw."

It was Chase's turn to look down and blush. This, of course, did not phase House. He tilted his head back and pointed his cane at each of them as he made the introductions.

"Cameron, Chase. Chase, Cameron. Now, let's get to my office. There are sick people who need us."

House glared at Chase, who looked confused. What was House's problem, now? House simply motioned them forward with a wave of his cane.

_Insolant boy, this slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory_

_Ignorant fool, this brave, young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph_


	3. All I Ask Of You

**A/N: I know, I backed up a little bit in the last section as far as the Phantom lyrics go. It just made sense. Now I'm going to skip ahead a bit in the Phantom story. This is more difficult than I thought. However, thanks to ideas from snarkyrabid squirrel, I've extended this chapter and have two more good ones coming up.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own House or Phantom. :'(**

As Cameron got more experience working for House, she noticed things she didn't like. His bedside manner, when he could be bothered to see patients, was atrocious. He didn't treat his fellows much better. There were three of them now, since Foreman had joined the team. He popped pills like they were candy. And yet, there was something about him that intrigued her.

At the same time, she couldn't help but notice the handsome Dr. Chase. She was drawn to him, but in a different way than she was drawn to House. It was obvious by the way he acted around her that he was drawn to her as well. They were about to find out just how drawn they were.

One day, House was being particularly abrasive. On this day, Cameron was being particularly sensitive. It got to the point where she couldn't take how insanely brash House was being and sought solitude in a remote corner of the hospital. Being newest on the team and least familiar with the hospital, Foreman suggested that Chase look for Cameron. He was happy to oblige. The remote corner turned out to be a small, dark stairwell on the third floor. He found her wih her head in her hands. He approached her cautiously.

"Cameron," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" she asked.

"You know, you shouldn't let House get to you like that," he told her.

"I know," she sighed.

"It's just his nature. He's an ass."

"I know that, too."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"It's just…does he have to be so…so…extreme? Take too long to answer a question, you're a moron. Little things like that, and it never stops."

"Well, yeah…I know. Like I said, that's how he is."

"You know and I know. If we both know, why don't we forget all this?"

"Cameron, just because we have an asshole for a boss doesn't mean we should hate our jobs."

"I meant let's forget this right now. Let's sneak off into an even more secluded part of the hospital and…see what happens."

"Now?"

Cameron just gave him a look that said, "Why not?" Being a guy, it was hard for Chase to resist. However, it was just after they were about to head off to their rendez-vous that their pagers went off. Before they left the stairwell, though, Chase kissed Cameron on the lips.

"Maybe later," he said.

"Later," she said. "But nothing too serious."

"Don't worry," he told her.

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

Lurking underneath the stairs, Gregory House heard the whole conversation. It was unclear how he got there or how he managed to remain quiet throughout the whole thing, but he was sorry he had. If House had been one to display emotions other than anger or apathy, he would have been in a pool of tears at that moment. As he was, though, he chose the former. He stood there, looking down until a scowl took over his face.

_I gave you my _medicine

_Made your _practice _take wing_

_And now, how you've repaid me_

_Denied me and betrayed me_

_He was bound to love you_

_When he _saw you here

Cameron...

_You will curse the day you did not do_

_All that_ I, Greg House_, asked of you_


	4. Masquerade

**A/N: This is probably gonna be the longest chapter. Dunno why I can elaborate on this song so much…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own House or Phantom, but I still wish I did.**

"House!" Wilson called down the hallway.

It was 5 o'clock on Halloween night. House was going home to see how many children he could frighten. If anyone else had called his name, he would have kept right on walking. His best friend was different. He stopped for him.

"What do you want?" House asked.

"Just wanted to see if you were coming to the staff Halloween party tonight," Wilson told him.

"Since when do we have a Halloween party?" House wanted to know.

"Since…" Wilson thought for a moment. "Since every year."

"We have never had a Halloween party," House stated.

"Fine, they're trying something new and throwing a party for the staff on a more secular holiday this year. How would you know? You'd never show up for anything anyway."

"I have to know when to avoid the things I don't show up for. And I think that answers your question. You know I don't show up for anything, why would you ask about this?"

"Because it'd be good for you. You need to get out, have a good time. Take your mind off…some people."

Wilson, naturally, was the only one House had told about what he had heard while he was hiding out under the stairwell. He had interrupted yet another meeting with a patient in doing this. Thus, Wilson was forced to hastily reassure House that Cameron would learn to let whatever rude things he said go right over her head and send him on his way. Now, he knew there was still a bit of work to be done before House's mind was off Cameron, even though his fellows would never know that.

"It's at 7:30 if you decide to come. And yes, it's a costume party."

With that, Wilson walked away. House stood there for a minute, thinking about the options. Going to the party would mean not having to deal with telling snotty-nosed brats to go away, thereby taking away the fun of seeing them run, screaming from the man who eats brains. Not going to the party would still provide this joy, but this year the time he'd have an extra heartache to sulk over. Weighing the options, he was glad he still have a couple of hours to think about it.

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!  
Flash of mauve  
Splash of puce  
Fool and king  
Ghoul and goose  
Green and black  
Queen and priest  
Trace of rouge  
Face of beast . . .  
Eye of gold  
Thigh of blue  
True is false  
Who is who?  
Curl of lip  
Swirl of gown  
Ace of hearts  
Face of clown…  
_

It was time for the party. Wilson, dressed as a vampire for all the blood he'd drawn to test for cancer, looked for House. He was not surprised to see that there was no sign of him. Meanwhile, Cameron and Chase were having a good time dressed as a cop and a prisoner.

"We shouldn't have worn these costumes," Cameron said.

"Why not?" asked Chase.

"It'll make people think that we actually have a relationship," Cameron told him. "I told you, I don't want that."

"But, why not? What are you afraid of? It's a relationship, not a crime," Chase told her.

"Let's not talk about this now," Cameron said. "You'll understand in time, like when people start talking about us."

"Right," Chase said.

_-Think of it, a secret _relationship…

_Why is it secret, what have we to hide?_

_-No, _Chase_, please don't they'll see_

_Then let them see. It's _a relationship, _not a crime_

Cameron_, what are you afraid of?_

_-Let's not argue…_

_You will understand in time_

At 9 o'clock, with one hour left of the party, an all-too-familiar face showed up. Gregory House walked through the doors with a skeleton costume on. He had, in his left hand, his motorcycle helmet, which had a bag of candy in it. That was his contribution to the party. Everyone looked up upon his arrival. For some, it was just to see who had come so late. For others, it was just to see who it was.

"What are you all looking at?" House demanded of the crowd. "You weren't expecting me, were you? Well, I'm here. And to save you some time, I'll tell you know that a hoofed animal of your choice will not fly by the hospital later on. And I might have to check the clinic again, but I'm pretty sure Hell has not frozen over. Who missed me?"

_Why so silent, good _doctors?

_Did you think that I _would not show up

_Have you missed me, good _doctors?

Everyone immediately resumed their dancing or other form of mingling. House would have expected nothing more. They would have done anything to avoid that question. House looked up and around the room. If Wilson cared whether or not he was there, he had better been there himself.

"You actually came," Wilson said as he approached House.

"Stranger things have happened," House said.

"Yes…though at the moment I'm at a loss for an example of that," said Wilson.

The party continued pretty much uneventfully. That is, until House caught Chase and Cameron making out. He wished he could go over to them and yell "She's mine!" at Chase. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was his desire to keep things rational, and that was one thing he couldn't rationalize. He could just sit there and stew.

_Your _ass is _still mine_

_You _work for _me_


End file.
